


The Master's Faithful Companion (Forever or Just a Day Remix)

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, POV Missy, Remix, Romance, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Missy didn't plan to come to this moment in time, but she's reminded that she'd had her own puppy once.





	The Master's Faithful Companion (Forever or Just a Day Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322851) by Selena. 



She rolled her eyes the moment she realized where she'd ended up. London. Early 21st century.

As always even the air smelled of humanity and boredom.

Why the Doctor came back here time and time again after he'd had to _live_ here, would forever remain one of the great mysteries of the universe. Her old friends wasn't usually that boring, if a little unimaginative and predictable. But the Doctor was drawn to earth like a moth to the flame an there was no good reason for it.

She sneered.

Around her humans were walking, talking, laughing, thinking, sulking not noticing or pretending not to notice her; little dreary apes who hadn't even yet found a way off their little boring planet.

"Let's not talk about the elections," a young, dark skinned man said as he walked past, his ear pressed to his cell phone as if he wanted it to become part of him.

How quaint.

Straightening her back and opening her frilly, flouncy parasol, she started to walk forward, moving among the people without problem. No sense in waiting around here for something to happen. It had been a truth of all her lives that nothing happened, if she didn't _make_ it happen. Everything was a matter of seizing opportunities and turning them into power, conquest and _fun_.

Even on Earth, there must be some more fun to be had.

Perhaps she could set a trap for her dear Doctor? He was coming back sooner or later after all.

Then - and only then, because she was thinking of the Doctor and all the fun that could be had by testing her wits against his again - did she allow herself to truly smell the air, taste the moment, look at time as it bent and straightened and turned around her.

Oh dear.

Because nobody paid her any mind, she laughed out loud, not bothering to keep in the sound of her hearty amusement.

She knew exactly _when_ she was; knew it even, before she looked up and saw her own handsome very male face look back at her from a poster that read "Vote Saxon".

"Oh, Master," she said, with a proud little smirk, "what a handsome devil we are."

She didn't remember all details of her life; there had been drums and Time Lord interference and even some meddling with her Matrix during the Time War. But she remembered this.

She laughed.

"I'd hoped to torment little puppy, Clara, but maybe I'm in time to crush little darling Martha instead. Faithful little companions, where are you?" This time she laughed because the image of crushing the Doctor's little pets under the sole of her shoe was just too amusing.

That would cause pain.

The real pain.

The one that lasted. 

The kind of pain the Doctor wouldn't forget.

She had never understood how the Doctor could choose the little pests over worthwhile companions with all that time and space had to offer; with the equals he could have chosen right here.

"Companions," she spat.

Beside her a woman stopped, nearly stumbling at Missy's outburst.

"What?" she asked, letting her lips curl in a sneer. She did not recognize the woman until their eyes met and time curled and twisted around both of them. How marvellous.

She grinned, as memories of a year she would never be able to visit again - because for most beings it _had never happened_ \- flooded her. "If it isn't my faithful companion," she said, proud and amused at the same time. "Little Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened and Missy could see how her human mind put all the little pieces of information together and realized the truth.

After all she - the Master - had told everything to the faithful little companion, when she'd made her an integral part of the resurrection plan.

 _Dying to hurt the Doctor. Those were the times_ she thought and sneered at the enemy who wasn't even here. _Oh Doctor, the things we do for each other. The things we do because you want to be the saviour in every story._

"Harry?" Lucy asked, half in a whisper, sighing with the realization that all that her husband had told her was true. Here he was a new "man" - a new woman in this case. Not that to a Time Lord it mattered that much.

Like a predator in a Victorian dress she stepped closer, grinning, and pressed a kiss against Lucy's lips, holding her by the arm to not let her pull away. "Master," she whispered against her lips and it was Lucy who pulled her in for a real kiss.

Humans were so needy.

* * *

Lucy had questions, the most important: “Are you the past or future.”

 _Ah, that would be the most pressing matter._ Missy laughed and said, “look at me. You Don’t want to tell a spry woman like me she’s old.”

She left it at that.

“I always wanted a companion,” she said while she and Lucy walked down the street together, arm in arm. “Always.”

“I am here.”

“Yes, yes, you are, darling.” _Cute little puppy of my own,_ she thought. Her old self had loved the devotion, the feeling of _ownership_. Looking at Lucy now Missy realized how much Lucy was like her very own Clara. And she’d been loyal to a fault, or they wouldn’t be walking here together now.

“And the Doctor? Did you defeat your enemy once and for all?” Lucy’s eyes were so startlingly blue.

“Ah, don’t be silly,” Missy said and patted her arm. “That’s the game we’re playing. Neither of us wants to win. It’s the rest of the universe who’d better watch their step. Have you seen Martha yet? And handsome Jack?” She barely remembered them. “Jo Grant, now that was a companion worth the name.”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Look it up,” Missy suggested. “You’re my her, my Jo, my Clara. You’ll be with me always.” There was some truth and at least two thirds of a lie in it. Manipulation was part of her very own fun and games. 

“Forever?” Lucy asked.

Missy only smiled. Forever was only a word to a race that was only a drop in a the sea of time. “Oh, make no mistake. _He_ will forget you for a time. But why not?” she said. “Conveniently I am here and I missed you. Yes, my faithful little love, I really missed you.”

* * *

They spent an evening in a hotel room and she enjoyed tasting all Lucy was willing to give, while smiling to herself. How had she forgotten how satisfying carnal pleasures could be.

And all while cheating on yourself with your own wife.

How many beings – Time Lord or not – could say as much for themselves?

* * *

Even when it was about herself she could be cruel. It was natural when you went through that many lives and incarnations, when you lived through and lost a Time War and were used once too often by the good guardians of Gallifrey.

Cruelty came natural.

It was just natural to also become just a bit sentimental with the years. And there was nothing better than outsmarting yourself, when your previous incarnation thought he was the _best_ , the _smartest_.

She’d been slightly insane at the time, so she didn't hold it against “Harry”. 

That was her reason for kissing Lucy good-bye and sending her on her way, but stayed. She could have gone now. Taken herself across space and time to forget it all again.

Instead, she decided to hang around for a few more days to follow the events of the election and the flight of that deceptively young and spry looking Doctor. She even watched a whole year pass in just a moment, invisible to everyone and in parts even to her since this incarnation was locked out of the paradox now. She only saw the ripples, when time was reset and the universe glitched for just a millisecond if as much at all.

Having seen it all she watched the rest unfold on television and then she skipped forward a bit, to wait in _their_ little café.

“I should hate you,” Lucy said before she even sat down in her seat opposite of Missy. “I do hate you. And yet, here you are.”

“Her I am.”

“Still Harry.”

“Still _the Master_ ,” she corrected, slowly stirring her tea. Harry was such an ordinary name. Why had it ever appealed to her?

“Yes,” Lucy admitted. There was a ring hanging on her necklace and they both knew exactly what it was. 

“Ah, you’re wearing _me_! How sweet, my dear. That is true devotion.”

“I haven’t decided yet if there will be a you again. The Doctor has taught me that sometimes time can be reset and the future can be changed. Make it worth my while and I may keep my promise to you – to him.”

She laughed. “ _Now_ ,” Missy said, her eyes glowing with _real_ interest at the hint of steal in Lucy, “you have my full attention little love. Let’s see how much fun we can have. Just the two of us.”

“Forever,” Lucy said. “You promised me forever.”

Missy, sure she would find a way to be true to her word without following it to the letter, held out her hand. “All of space and time for you, my faithful companion. For just the small prize of one resurrection.”

Perhaps Missy was beginning to see the point the Doctor had with collecting Earthlings and lesser species. She hadn’t felt this young in a long time.


End file.
